


Gymnophoria

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you</p><p>Ficlet I wrote for Tumblr featuring bike messenger!Mike and a secret relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

“Donna! When are you going to let me sweep you off your feet?”

Donna looked up from her computer and laughed when she saw her favorite bike messenger, Mike, sauntering towards her, carrying an envelope.

“When you can offer me more than just your measly bike messenger pay, Ross,” Donna countered. “What do you have today?”

Mike shrugged. “Something from a swanky law firm on West 57th. Watchell something or other,” he said.

“Oh, the settlement papers Harvey’s been waiting for,” Donna said as she stood and made to grab them.

“Nope, sorry,” Mike said. “Specifically said to get Specter’s signature. I even have a note that says ‘don’t let the redhead sign’.”

“You do not,” Donna replied.

“I could show it to you,” Mike offered with a grin. “But it still says I need the bossman’s signature. Where is he anyway?” Mike glanced through the glass walls and tried not to pout when he saw Harvey not at his usual spot behind his desk.

“He’s meeting with the boss,” Donna said. “You’re more than welcome to wait.”

“Kind of have to,” Mike said. “Need his mark on the dotted line.”

“What about me?” Harvey appeared next to Mike, his shoulder brushing Mike’s.

Mike swallowed. “Need your signature,” he said, motioning to the papers. “Wouldn’t let Donna sign them,”

“Lowery always was a stuck up bitch,” Harvey said, snapping his fingers for a pen, which Donna handed him. “If she wanted my autograph, she should have asked when we settled this damn thing.” He signed his name with a flourish and passed the form over to Mike. 

“Gymnophoria,” Mike suddenly said.

“Bless you,” Harvey replied with a smile.

“That’s what I feel like every time you look at me,” Mike muttered. “It’s the feeling that -”

“I know what the word means,” Harvey said, frowning in Donna’s direction when he heard her giggle. “Let me walk you to the elevator.” 

“Sure,” Mike replied, smiling when Harvey put his hand on MIke’s lower back and ushered him to the elevator. “Sorry if I pulled you from a meeting to get this signature.”

“Jessica and I were just chatting,” Harvey said. They reached the elevator and Harvey pressed the ‘down’ button for MIke. “So, dinner tonight?”

“You sure you’re getting off work on time?” Mike teased.

“All signs point towards yes,” Harvey replied softly. “I really want to kiss you.”

“Not here,” Mike said. “Also, stop undressing me with your eyes … people are going to figure it out.”

“I really don’t care if they do,” Harvey admitted, leaning in close. “Pick up some beer before you get home?”

“Done,” Mike said just as the elevator arrived. Mike glanced around and, seeing no one looking, leaned in and gave Harvey a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Harvey replied. “See you tonight.” He watched as Mike stepped into the elevator, then waited until the doors were closed before heading back to his office.

“You’re so obvious,” Donna called knowingly.


End file.
